


3 AM And The Sky's Just Right

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Series: Insomnia Series [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>late night musings and sleepless chatting brings out  sweet confessions and tender lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM And The Sky's Just Right

If he could just get one simple kiss he could live in his little fantasy for that one moment. They were close, closer than friends really should be, well, in his opinion.  
He woke in the middle of the night, turning to find the Dane laying right neck to him. This happened. They shared the same bed once in a while it was either if they just wanted a warm body or if Mathias had a night terror. Mathias usually would stay even if the Dutchman had a nightmare himself.  
He lightly touched the other’s cheek, brushing he’s fingers against the other’s skin. At the slightest movement from the Dane and he pulled his hand away quickly. He felt awkward, how was he supposed to feel about such a situation? Mathias was his best friend… And that’s how it was probably going to stay.  
He felt a hand slip up his arm and he froze beneath the touch wondering if it was just a reaction or…

“hmmm… Willem you okay?” Mathias didn’t even open is eyes when he spoke, “you having a nightmare?”  
“I’m fine… go back to bed, I just woke.”

“What time is it?”  
“3…”  
“did you wanna talk?”  
“no, go back to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.”  
Not another word and Mathias was back to sleep leaving Willem to lay and gaze again. He could feel the light breaths from the other’s nose on the tips on his fingers, eyes shut, face peaceful. Mathias’ face was solemn, far more calm than he ever seen. Once he was sure the other man was asleep he moved a little closer, closing his eyes, trying to drift back into his own slumber.

Once he was asleep, full on dreaming he could feel someone shaking his shoulder.  
“Willem?” Mathias whispered, “Willem…”

He blinked his eyes open slowly, seeing the lion maned man staring back at him.

“Willem?”

He made a grunt, yawning lightly soon after as a response.  
He felt a hand cup up against his cheek.  
“What’s up Mat you okay?”  
“yeah, just woke up.”

Willem slipped his hand over the other man’s, “Why’d you wake me?”  
“I want to talk.”  
“You woke me to talk…”  
“yeah.”  
He nuzzled against his pillow shutting his eyes, “What do you want to talk about?” another yawn excaped him.  
“Hey Hey no stay up.” Mathias urged moving in closer and shaking the Dutchman again.  
Willem opened his eyes again and just stared.  
Mathias’ gaze looked up to the window with a smile, “Ever wonder about the sky?”  
“The sky?” Willem asked lifting a brow.  
“yeah!” His voice was a whisper still but excitement could be heard behind the voice. “Always changing, vibrant, exciting and even when calm it makes a bigger emotion.”

“Oh.”  
“Oh? Come on man.”  
“What do you really want to talk about Mat?”  
Mathias blinked behind the dark, giving a little smile.  
“You always could tell…”  
“Tell what? When you lie or switch the subject.”  
“Both.”  
A sigh and they were silent again. Mathias moved a little closer again and in these movements Willem could feel his heart speeding and pounding in anxiousness.  
“Mat you’re really close.”  
“I know.”  
It didn’t help the pounding. They were sharing the same pillow and Willem could feel the soft breath from the other’s lips on his own.  
“I’ve been thinking about you a lot.” Mathias spoke with his gaze facing down, “I know that sounds weird but its true… And I can see… well.. I can hope you maybe… have been thinking…. About me? In the same way?”  
Was he dreaming?  
Did Mathias really just say that?  
He pinched himself wincing before doing it again and again. He looked down this wasn’t a dream.

“Willem?”  
“Is this a dream?”  
“So you have been thinking about me.”  
“.. I… ”  
Mathias intake a breath, “You know… I didn't believe Frances when he said something to me about it...”  
“What? What would Frances know….”  
Willem felt a hand slip up his chest the skin became heated under the Dane’s touch.  
“When I was in Paris… I stayed with him.” Mathias started, musing in a way, “He knew how I felt cause I told him but… He said he knew you did too.”

“I just wanted to be sure.” Mathias finished, “I like you… a lot… more than a lot.”  
He didn't say anything as he cupped Mathias’ cheek, squishing his hand between the pillow and the soft smooth skin of the other’s cheek. The hand on his chest balled up a bit as he tugged a little at Mathias’ side.  
“Kiss me.” Willem whispered. Their lips were so close, nose brushing up against each other unintentionally.  
Their lips brushed together softly hands caressing, gliding along each other’s skin. Mathias’ hands reached up into dusty blond locks. They were slow about this, they wanted it to linger so they could remember it when they woke. No vivid lines of it being a chanced dream or not. They let their lips brush, hands moving around to map out each other’s chests and back, figuring out the texture of the other’s hair.  
Mathias took a intake of breath before their lips fully pressed together. Their kiss slow and unelevated, they needed to feel each other, sync, as they breathed trough their noses and clutched a little tighter so they wouldn't drift off to sleep.  
A tongue swept over Willem’s lower lip gliding against it slowly and dipping in as he met Mathias’ with his own. Their bodies were lose, enough space for their chests to expand and for them to move if they wanted. Legs began to tangle, a foot slipping and touching another’s. They tasted, explored each other’s mouth curiously. Tongues swept and glided with each others. They stayed silent.  
There was no battle, just a peaceful relaxation as their tongues touched and shivers ran up their spines making them press in a little deeper. Heads tilting slightly as lips pressed deeply and fingers burned to the touch against skin.  
They only broke for air, taking in deep breaths to breath. Their mouths were the only thing to part, not letting their bodies untwine.  
“… Mathias.” Willem breathed his name softly having lips pressed to his again for the slightest moment.  
Pulling Mathias into his chest he smiled into it.  
A couple more pecks and they slept soon after. Drifting in their sleep as they laid in arms.


End file.
